


I Do What I Want

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blowjobs, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Dom!Loki, Dominance, Dominant Loki, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Loki, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dom!female reader, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki and you have been teasing each mercilessly for weeks nearing months and now it is time to make good on the teasing.  But Loki is not prepared for what comes next.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	I Do What I Want

You wondered where Loki had gone as you sat in the common area of the Avengers Tower. You perched upon the back on one of the couches, your feet killing you in the high heels selected for your night out. The only reason you wore them was to come even close to seeing eye to eye with Loki. What had started off as innocent flirtations and silly quips had become full-fledged double entendres and eye fucking across a conference table.

“I’m separating the two of you.” Tony bemoaned at the last briefing, waggling his pen between the two of you. Your foot reached under the table to slide it up Loki’s pants leg. Loki squirmed but did not pull his leg back.

“I don’t know what you speak of, Stark.” Loki crossed his arms and stared at Tony. He stretched his long legs to make it easier for you to reach.

“Are you playing footsie? Oh my god, you are!” Tony huffed and pointed at the floor. “The table is made of clear unfrosted glass. I can see you.”

“Good.” You turned your head, mirroring Loki. “Then you’ll know when to leave.”

Tony threw his arms into the air in disgust and walked out of the room.

“Are you ever going to make good on all this teasing?” Loki leaned closer.

“Are you?” You pulled back your foot. “Oh, look at the time!” You glanced down at your bare wrist. “I must be off.”

You walked around the table and ran your finger along Loki’s shoulders and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Down, boy.” And walked out the door.

-

Now after an evening of Loki whispering dirty deeds into your ear in a crowded and smoky bar, the god disappeared, leaving you hot and bothered with the rest of the Avengers dissecting their last mission. Tony and Steve argued over who made the biggest contribution to this victory of the team.

“I would love to stay and continue to watch this ‘my dick is bigger than yours’ contest.” Steve and Tony stopped talking to stare at you. “But I have a date with my bathtub.”

You walked away, leaving the rest of the team silent for several moments before Tony broke the awkwardness.

You sighed in disappointment once you were out of sight and still no Loki. With a slump, you headed down to your quarters. A powerful arm grabbed you by the waist and slammed you against the wall.

You yelled, but long fingers covered your mouth. “Unless you want an audience, I suggest you not scream.” His lips curled into a smile. “At least not unless you are screaming my name.”

You lurched towards him, and Loki pinned your hands above your head. He snaked the other hand down your body, settling on your hip, pulling the skirt of your dress higher and higher.

“What do you think you are doing, Loki?” You struggled against his grip.

Loki pressed against you, his cock hard against your hip. “I’m here to make good on your teasing.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Really? And how do you expect to do that?”

Loki licked his lips as he leaned in towards you. For a Frost Giant, his breath warm against your ear. “I do what I want and you..” His hand slid up your thigh to find no panties. “… will do you as I say.”

You clenched your fists and struggled against him. Sparks flew from your hands. Loki chuckled.

“Do you really think your little fireworks are going to save you?” Loki growled.

You closed your eyes and focused your energy to your hands. Your hands glowed and heated up and Loki jumped back, releasing you. You spun him around, slamming him against the wall.

“Oh, you didn’t think they let me on this team because of party tricks?” You clicked your tongue.

“I…” Loki muttered. He pushed against you.

“We can’t have you running away.” you tsked, waving your hand in the air. Invisible bands held his hands tight against the wall. Loki struggled against the bonds to no avail.

“My, aren’t you full of tricks?”

You flattened your palms against Loki’s chest, his heart racing under your touch. “I have many skills.” you purred into his ear. “Now, what is it you said?” Your hand slid down to palm Loki’s cock through his jeans. “That’s right.” You stared him down. “I do what I want and you do as I say.” You squeezed his shaft and Loki growled.

You pressed against him, circling your hips against him, your breasts against his chest. “Pet, if you don’t keep it down, we’ll have an audience.”

Lokis’s brow furrowed as you parroted his words back at him. “If you release me from my bonds, I could transport us somewhere more…” He bit his lip to suppress a moan as you ground against him. “… secluded.”

You grabbed Loki by the chin and kissed him, slipping your tongue in his mouth. Loki arched towards you as much as his bonds will allow him to capture your lips.

“Do you promise to be good?” you questioned, biting his lower lip.

“I promise to be on my best behavior.” Loki smirked. “Until you beg me not to.”

You flicked your wrist, releasing Loki. “We’ll see who is begging by the end.”

You grabbed Loki’s ass, and he pulled you into another searing kiss and transported the two of you just as the rest of the team rounded the corner.

You reappeared in what had to be Loki’s quarters, what with all the green, black and gold.

Loki’s arm wrapped around your waist. “Now where were we?”

“I had pinned against the wall, writhing as I teased your cock.” You shoved him hard by the shoulders and he hit the mattress with a huff.

You crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

“Hardly.” Loki scoffed. He squirmed underneath you.

“It seems you can’t stay still. Let’s fix that.”

You flicked your fingers and Loki’s arms reached above his head, pulled taut. Your hands made quick work of Loki’s pants, pushing them to his ankles.

“Think you can finish the job?”

With his toes, he removed them the rest of the way, hitting the floor. You raised an eyebrow.

“No underwear?”

“That would make two of us.” Loki hummed.

“Enough talking. Let’s see how it sounds when you beg.”

You lowered your head down and took Loki’s cock into your mouth. Loki moaned as you sucked the underside of the tip. You smirked and then licked along the shaft like a kitten. He rocked his hips underneath you.

“Do I need to bind your legs as well, pet?” You growled, positioned yourself to press Loki’s thighs against the mattress.

“No.” Loki panted.

“Last warning.” You took him completely in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks.

“YES!” Loki hissed, resisting the urge to buck into you.

One of your hands gripped his shaft tight, stroking him in time with your mouth. The other cupped his balls, fondling softly. Loki moaned and whimpered as his release grew closer and closer. As you noticed his balls tightened you released him, rocking back onto your heels.

“What?!” Loki’s head snapped up to glare at you.

Your nails ran up and down his bare thighs as his orgasm subsided, but not his hunger. “I told you. You need to beg.”

“I will not yield.”

“So be it.” You crawled up towards his head. You twisted to face his feet and straddle his chest. “Then I shall seek my pleasure from you. Time to put that silver tongue to use.”

You lowered yourself onto Loki’s face. He greedily licked your folds. The two of you moaned. You rocked your hips and rode his face. Loki expertly sucked and licked your pussy, drawing release closer and closer. You leaned forward to grip his cock, stroking slowly. Loki moaned against you.

“Do you like when I stroke you, baby?” You stopped for a moment and he whimpered. “Ah, you do. Are you ready to beg?”

Loki grunted and sucked your clit hard and you came, screaming. You panted and rolled off his face before lying down, sucking and kissing his cock.

“Please…” Loki whispered.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” You jerked him hard. Precum leaked from the tip. You licked it away.

“Please make me come!” Loki grunted. “I need to come. Please.”

You spun around and hooked your legs around his hips. “You’re so pretty when you beg.” You lowered yourself onto him.

“By the gods…” Loki hummed, his hips rocking against you. You bucked against him, keeping rhythm. “You are…” You leaned down and bit on his neck, cutting off his words.

“You feel amazing inside of me. I want you to cum inside me.”

“Release me so I may feel all of you.” His brow furrowed. “Please.”

“See how simple things are when you do as I say.”

You flicked your wrist, releasing Loki. He gripped your hips like a vise. He twisted your body and pushed you into the mattress. Your legs fell open. Loki rutted into you, snapping his hips with a fervor. His lips caught the crook of your neck, sucking hard, leaving a mark much like you did on him.

“Loki….” you moaned, your second orgasm fast approaching.

His hand slid over to find your clit, rubbing it. “Allow us to come undone, together. I want to feel every inch of you.”

Your back arched as you came and your walls clenched against Loki’s cock. His thrusts faltered as he spilled inside of you. He collapsed against you, panting and exhausted.

You rolled the two of you over to lie against Loki’s torso, sweating and spent.

“You… shall pay for that.” Loki purred, his long fingers tracing circles on your back through your dress.

“And in what sort of currency shall I be paying?” you teased, raising an eyebrow.


End file.
